Two Sides of the Same Mirror
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: 150 word drabbles. The characters thoughts on life, themselves, each other, etc. Rating for safety.
1. Misfit

**BloodyCrystal:** Yet more character drabbles, look-sees into how a character works. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth; I _do_ own the pretty blue notebook sitting next to me, but not MKR.

Misfit

She was known for her intelligence, her ability to see through obscurity and connect events. But this event baffled her completely; it made no sense at all, not even to her. She was concerned over that fact, although she hid it well. No one else seemed to give it a second thought, so sure that there was no mistake. But there was one, she was sure of it.

And she was that mistake. She was the misfit, the wrong variable in an otherwise perfect equation. And she knew it, even if no one else did. She shouldn't have become a Magic Knight—she was the wrong girl in the right place.

She was so different from the other two, with her defense magic and lack of sword skills. She was even the odd magic type, being of a lesser—rather than a greater—element.

She was simply one horrible mistake.


	2. Two

**BloodyCrystal:** Here's number two, coincidentally enough.

Two

He loved Cephiro for its peace, its flowers, birds, and people. Yet he had hated the pillar system while it was still active. It had been a blemish on Cephiro, and the hurt it had dealt out had yet to be completely healed.

He loved Autozam for its excitement, its mecha, architecture, and people. Yet he hated the abuse of the environment the mechanized world allowed to happen through its search for new and better machines. It was a wrong that they were all working to see corrected, an activity in which he was very thoroughly involved.

His love for the two different countries had cost him much in the war, but had also given him an even greater gift in return. And with that, he was content. How could he not be, when his two great loves were in harmonious accord, working together to create two beautifully perfect worlds?


	3. Regret

**BloodyCrystal:** Number three!

Regret

He could always lie, and say that he had been against invading, but he made it a practice to avoid lying—at least as much as possible, of course. And he didn't want to sully his bond with Lantis by lying about something so important. At least he could truthfully say that the invasion hadn't been his idea—he had only agreed with the reasoning behind it. _Not to mention you led it,_ the voice he called conscience reminded him.

He sighed. His conscience was right; he _had_ led the invasion. Not only that, he'd led it whole-heartedly from start to finish. And he still didn't regret anything but his failure.

He did not regret betraying Lantis, or lying to Geo and Zazu, or going after the pillar system for such selfish reasons.

He didn't even regret having left _her_ eyes filled with sadness, pain—and a lesson learned twice.

**BloodyCrystal:** This was supposed to be Eagle—in the anime—looking back from wherever he ended up after what happened to him (I'm not going to say what that was just in case someone hasn't seen the ending, since it's different from that of the manga).


	4. Watching

**BloodyCrystal:** I'm back from the dead!...No really, I am!...Okay, not from the _dead_ dead, but still…Here's number four, a bit longer than normal, but I'm finding 150 words a bit confining for something as complex as MKR.

* * *

Watcher

* * *

He had watched as the previous Pillar died from age, willing himself out of existence. He had been training one student at the time, a beautiful golden-haired girl. She had kept herself looking young, much as he did, but that had not stopped the crown from choosing her as Pillar. And she had gone, saying farewell to her brother and to him, and she had taken up her crown and prayed for Cephiro.

And he had sorrowed, knowing the burden after watching the previous Pillar quite literally will himself out of existence. And he had turned to other students, Alcione, Zagato, Lantis, countless others, long gone, most of them. He had set them to helping the Pillar, and he had prayed that nothing would go wrong.

And she had fallen in love with Zagato, and he with her, which made matters worse. He had done nothing but watch it bloom, right in front of his eyes, and then she was gone, summoning the Magic Knights. He had helped them, but he had told them nothing at all. He had watched their hearts break, watched them be slowly pieced back after their return, and seen the deep scars that had not healed, would never heal.

And he knew the price of watching.


	5. Fragments

**BloodyCrystal:** Here it is, the next installment. I'm not really happy with it, but it works for now. Sorry, but anime-only character.

Fragments

The sharp, metal shards cut deep into her hands, and she winced as blood poured out. She had been looking into the mirror and had been completely startled by seeing her sister's face staring out at her. She had dropped the brittle metal she had been working with, crunching part of it into her hand, horrified to find not her, but her sister, in the mirror.

And yet, that was what she had been trying to do, turn into her sister. Was it really any surprise that she had succeeded so well when she had tried so hard? Of course not. She pitched the metal shards into the scrap box.

Presea once said that if you stopped recognizing yourself, then you were no longer you. But that was what she had wanted, so she had no right to complain.

Be careful what you wish for; you just might get it.


	6. Tea

**BloodyCrystal:** A rather overlooked character who pales in comparison to some of the showier personalities.

Tea

She always asked if others wanted tea. It tended to throw people off-guard, and she knew how to use that to her advantage. She made whoever it was feel welcome, like they were in a place that was willing to be friendly and helpful. It made them feel important, that the oldest princess was serving them her tea.

Tea was calming, and, if brewed correctly, could dull the mind a bit, make one a bit more open to talk. She could fight, better than her sister, but talking was a much neater way to deal with problems that occurred. It was her style to be tidy.

When she called people to the table, she had the advantage, one that she wasn't afraid to press. The upper hand was essential, and offering tea gave her that advantage. She was the hostess, they the supplicant. It was all a delicate balance.


End file.
